1.16 - Nether Update
The Nether Update is an upcoming major update themed around revamping Nether. This update was announced at MINECON Live 2019.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/everything-we-announced-minecon-live-2019 Additions Mobs ;Piglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player, unless the player is wearing gold armor. **Even if the player wears gold armor, piglins will become aggravated towards the player if they open a chest containing any item crafted with or related to gold near the piglin. *Can spawn wielding gold swords or crossbows. *Will be able to barter with the player. *Will attack wither skeletons and the new piglin beast. ;Piglin beasts *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player. **Appear to have a higher melee range than most mobs. *Can be bred and used as a source of food in the Nether. **Appear to drop raw beef, though this is likely a placeholder. *Name is not yet finalized and will be decided on by the community. Items Blocks ;Blue fire *Acts the same as regular fire. *Fire lit on soul sand and unnamed soul sand block will turn blue. *Generates naturally in the soulsand valley biome in the Nether. ;Nether Fungi *Generated in the Netherwart Forest. *"Twisty" and should not be stepped in. ;Mushrooms *At least two new types of mushroom will be added to the Netherwart Forests. One is teal with orange spots and the other is pinkish-red in a brain-like pattern. ;Blue nether wart block *A variation of the nether wart block. *Generates in the Blue Netherwart Forest. ;Nether wart stems *Veiny looking blocks that comprise trunks in the netherwart forest. ;Nether grass *Resembles grass blocks *Grows on top of netherrack *Comes in red and blue ;Target Block *Resembles hay bale's side texture. *Emits a redstone signal when shot with an arrow. **Signal is stronger depending on how close the arrow is to the center of the block.Unnamed soul sand block *In clips of the Soulsand Valley, blocks with a similar color scheme to soul sand can be seen, alongside conventional soul sand. ;Unnamed light block *A light-emitting block which closely resembles glowstone can also be seen. *Appears to compose the spots of mushrooms. ;Unnamed stalactite block *This unidentifiable block makes up stalactites. Unnamed stalactite bottom block *Appears in clusters where stalactites penetrate the ground. *Dark color with a texture resembling jungle leaves. **The top texture of the stalactite block on all sides. Biomes *The Nether will get at least three new biomes: **The Soulsand Valley includes uncovered fossils, soul sands, large speleothems, blue fog, and blue fire. **The Netherwart Forest Red is a dense forest with trees made of nether wart blocks. **The Netherwart Forest Blue is a variation of the red netherwart forest, with nether fungi found on the ground. Structures Bastions *Fortifications built by piglins that are found in the Nether. Options Data Packs Commands Changes Mobs ;Zombie pigmen *Will be renamed to zombified piglins. Illusioner *Will spawn in raids. Gameplay ;Respawning *Players will be able to respawn in specific parts of the Nether. Fixes Snapshots Trivia Gallery Referances